dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:UltimateGohan98/Total Drama DBZRP Aftermath ll Ep. 11: Alpha and Amy-ga
This is a parody series of the Total Drama series. All likeness and all the other biz belongs to them and this is just aparody as stated before. All characters in this series are users here on DBZRP, and will be placed on a island competing for $100,000. Cam: "Welcome to Total Drama DBZRP Aftermath", Cam says. "I`m Cam, your host, along with my co-host Flame". "Boy do we have a show for you today, we have 3 special guest that are aching to share their thoughts with us". "So stay tuned for a exciting episode of TOTAL...DRAMA...DBZRP AFTERMATH!" Flame: "Welcome to today`s show", Flame says. "We have a suprise for the viewing world out there, as we have special guest, VK, Amy and Alpha on today`s show", Flame says as the audience cheers. Cam: "If you look to our left, you can see our three losers from last episode here", Cam says. "Geti, Ellen, and Danny". "But since no one cares about them let`s bring out our first guest VK!", Cam says as VK comes out to a positive crowd reaction. VK: "Hey guys", VK says as he sits down. Flame: "Nice to see you again King". Cam: "Tell us, how do you feel about Blala sabatoging your vehicle and causing your elimination?" VK: "Well I was upset at first, but then I got over it". "I still hope Blala gets what`s coming to him". Cam: "Do you feel like a loser?" VK: "…uhhh…no". Cam: "You sure?" "When you left, you looked like a loser". VK: "I`m not a loser!", VK sats getting a little annoyed. Cam: "You mad bro?" VK: "I-" Cam: "No one cares", Cam says cutting off VK. "Our next guest is little hotheaded, but a sweet heart inside, hogs the bathroom, my sister Amy!", Cam says. Amy would then come out a little angry and sit next to VK. Flame: "How ya doing Amy?", Flame says as he starts smelling his toes. Amy: "Uhh fine". Flame: "You seem angry". Amy: "Well yeah, I lost a 100k and gained a strained relationship". Flame: "How do you feel about Gohan now?" Amy: "Now that I know it was Blala`s doing, I am nit mad at him anymore". Flame: "Really?" "He seemed pretty close to Luka". "Afraid they might hook up?" Amy: "Pfft, I trust both Luka and Gohan". Cam: "Now that you`re gone they might start celebrating and lock lips, not a shock", Cam says as he smiles. Amy would then grab Cam by the collar, being very angry. "I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!" Cam: "I-uhhh-why don`t we bring out our next guest F-flame", Cam says being a little scared. Flame: "Our next guest loves sonic, is smart and cunning, and has every bone in his body broken, please welcome Alpha!" Alpha would then be brought out in a wheelchair in a full body cast. Flame: "How you doing today Alpha?" Alpha: "Mmhmmmmmmhnnmmn", Alpha mumbles not being able to talk due to his body cast. A bell would then rang out. Cam: "Uh oh, it`s time for our new segment on the show". Cam & Flame: "Truth or Shock!" Alpha: "Mmmhmhnm?" Cam: "That`s right Alpha, you will be suspended over a tank of electric eels". "I will ask you a series of questions, and everytime you answer truthfully you`re safe, but everytime you tell a lie you will be slowly dropped into the tank of eels". Alpha: "Mmmmhmmmmmmmmpphhmmmm!", Alpha says panicking. Cam: "First question, Are you angry over your elimination?" Alpha: "Mmmmhmmmphmmmm". Cam: "Lie", Cam says as Alpha is dropped down a little. Flame: "Who would win, Mario or Sonic?" Alpha: "Mmmhmmmmmm". Cam & Flame: "Lie", theh say as Alpha is dropped again. Cam: "Am I handsome?" Amy: "Pfft". Alpha: "Mhmmmmmmmm". Cam & Flame: "Lie". Alpha is then dropped yet again. Flame: "Do you think my foot has a infection?", Flame says as he holds out his foot. Alpha: "Mmmmhmnmmpphmmm". Cam & Flame: "Lie". Alpha is dropped yet again, inches away from the tank. Cam: "Final question". VK: "This is insane!" Alpha then starts panicking, but a bell is heard once again. Cam: "Whoops, out of time", Cam says. "This was fun, we`ll have to do this again Alpha". Alpha then starts breathing hravily as Amy and VK help him down. Cam: "What do we have in store for you next time?" Flame: "I think my foot really has a infection", Flame says in the background. Cam: "Uhh, anyway, join us next time-" Flame: "I should really get this checked out". Cam: "Quiet, I`m trying to close the show". Flame: "Sorray", Flame says again in the background. Cam: "On Total Drama DBZRP Aftermath!" Category:Blog posts